Mew's Life
by BlockyEnder
Summary: Mew is living the normal life until there is a war of all the legandarys. Mew losses his family and will he ever find them again? Next Chapter every 2 weeks. Now Ended
1. Chapter 1

Ok first before you read the story this is mew's point of view.

**Chapter 1)**

I woke up on my fuzzy bed, as normal my Piplup alarm went off. I went to my dresser humming my favorite song. I got into my favorite shirt and went downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom was down there and my dad was at work. My mom made me Carbos bites (My favorite cereal). My mom gave me a hug as I floated to grab my bag. My books fell out of my bag and my mom helped me pick them up. I told my mom to tell dad I love him when he comes home. I than ran out the door to school. I made it to school and I was as happy as can be and everyone is just so friendly. Yamask came to me and said he had a secret. Pikachu came and asked if we could hang out, I said yes and he ran off. "Ok whats the secret?" I asked. She said "I know where Yvelta is hiding" I stood there in shock. I said "I thought it was just a legend" Yamask said "He is in crystal cave in a coma after the scientists got him." The Bell rang! So I said "Awesome! I have to get to class, talk to you later." I floated to class and waited till class was over. We learned about fractions because it was math class. Then there was a shutdown because a pokemon trainer was near the school. I was scared as squirtle ran across the hallway a pokeball was in the air. I started to cry. I saw the trainer break in and then his head went flying off. Mewtwo used his auro sphere to kill him. There was blood everywhere and Jinx told mewtwo to go to the principles office. Darkrai (principle) was mad at mewtwo and grabbed him by his shirt. I felt bad for the trainer and mewtwo. On my way home I stopped by the ice-cream store. I saw cubone and he got power mint. I saw mom and said "Hi Mommy" and ran over to her. I asked " Can I please have ice cream" (making doggy eyes). She agreed only if I finish my homework before 10:00. I went home and enjoyed my ice cream and we had fish (magicarp) for dinner. At 9:30 I was done with my HW and went to bed. I had a dream and I was crying and there was a explosion. I woke up and went to school. I went to my first class which was (History) and we learned about our ancestors. On TV there was a warning and there is a war. Xerneas and Yvelta are battling and it was bad. The TV showed Pokemon fighting and Fainting and I started to crying. Than we heard a loud explosion! It must of ben Xerneas's Moonblast. This was my dream, Was my dream telling the future? I ran out of the school. And before I knew it I was face to face with Yvelta. Than I fled and the whole school blew up, a lot of pokemon died but most of us made it out. I ran home as fast as I could and what I saw put me In shock. The whole village was destroyed. I saw mom and dad running for me than I ran too. I was than separated because everyone was leaving at the same time. Than out of nowhere Kyrum came out and joined the fight and now Darkrai and many more. People are calling it The War Of The Legends. I saw Piplup running yelling "Mommy, Daddy Where are you?" I felt so bad my stomach twisted. I ran to Piplup and said "im lost too, why don't we work together so we can find our family's?" Piplup looked at me for a minute and said "Ok".

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

Piplup and me started to yell and cry for our families. I was really scared and there was a light coming down. I saw it and thought I was dead and the light is coming for me. Than Piplup grabbed me saying " Mew Move!". I realized it was Yvelta's Oblivion Wing move! I ran as fast as I can but everything turned black , I knew I fainted. I had a dream I was back home and everyone was happy and I was with my family watching a movie and enjoying our lives. We all had smiles on our faces and we where all happy. When I woke up I saw Piplup and everyone was gone. Not dead but everyone left. Piplup was next to me…. Fainted. I carried him and looked if anyone dropped any revives, but there where none. I heard a sound and it was close. I was worried until I realized it was my stomach. I grinned a little in relief that there was nothing there. I forgot all about dinner and I was looking forward all day at school. I thought that if I headed home Mom and Dad will be there. Piplup woke up and asked what happened. I explained everything. Piplup and I started heading back and on the way there was a slow poke and gave me a cookie. I guess it was better than nothing we sat down on the tree and then just fell asleep. I woke up and herd pokemon trainers looking around for any fainted pokemon. I slowly woke up piplup and said " We have to hide" and we ran into some bushes. A trainer named Orange had a incoming Halo caster call. All the trainers left and I than had a Halo caster call. It was mom and dad and they said "Meet us I Syther Cave" Me and Piplup started to head there and we finally made it. Piplup needed a rest so he stayed outside. I came in and saw mom and dad. I ran as fast as I could and game them a big hug. They seemed sad and I said "Mom, Dad what is wrong?." They said "Mew you need to fight in the war….Now run as fast as you can" I stood there expecting them to say Just kidding but they looked serious. I said "Why am I fighting in the war and why do I need to run?" Before I can get any answer they turned red and went into pokeballs. A trainer jumped out and said "Your Mine Mew" I started to run and the trainer was chasing me! I finally made it out of the cave and grabbed Piplup and I used teleport to get to a city. I told Piplup what happened and he said "Are you crazy! The War is way to dangerous." I said "The war is coming here and I need to fight in it… Piplup I'm going to have to leave you" Piplup said "WHY!" I said "It is too dangerous" I than floated away to pick a side until a Moltres came and we started to battle. I used Dazzling Gleam and Moltres used Heat wave and it hurt a lot. I used Giga drain and Moltres used Roost. "_Ok I know what to do" _I thought … Than Moltres used Sky attack and I dodged it and used Giga Impact and made it faint. I Won! I felt myself level up and it was dark out so I headed to a nearby forest. I found Oran berry tree and ate a couple berrys. Than I fell asleep in the tree thinking of my Mom and Dad.


	3. Was good while it lasted

Hello this is the end. I was planning on making this a series but not. I can't continue with no likes and no comments on how to make this better. So this is the end. If you where wondering what was going to happen. Celebi was going to be alive. The war ends and Mew's mom and dad came back and escaped from their trainer. Mew was going to fake his death while fighting a Yvelta. And Yvelta faints while fighting a Xerneas. Mew dies from trying to fight Xerneas. So thats the end. So bye and hope to see u later. 


End file.
